A New road to Succession
by Dragonmaster TC
Summary: A side story off of R80's Road to Succession story line, done with permission. Ranma's Death has effected not only the people the lived close to him, but even those who only met him briefly.


In a home, located somewhere in the United States, we look to find a young man, twenty-two years of age, typing away at a computer. The young man is rather short, only about five-nine in high, but a very tone build. He has Short spiky black hair and calm looking blue eyes. His room look rather normal, it seemed rather organized, and yet a bit cluttered. On the night table by his bed are two pictures, one of the young man and what appeared to be his two parents and a brother, the second is of him and a younger man, but his face is hidden.

Soon, the phone next to his computer begins to ring, as the young man reaches for it, his hand stops near a small stack of envelopes, but the fronts are written in Japanese, and are unable to be read. His hand stops at them for a moment, before he reaches over and picks up the phone.

"Hello...Who is it?" The young man asks.

"It is I, Master Storm." An older man answers on the other line. "You have a call on the line."

"Oh, thanks, I'll take it." The young man says "...Unless there is something wrong."

"Well... it seems like the caller can only speak in Japanese, it appears to be from the Sakuraba Company."

"Oh, I see, very well, please have him hold while I get ready." The young man says as he places the line back. The young man then reaches into a drawer in his computer desk and takes out two items, a simple looking cloth choker and a small clip-on earring. First, the young man places the choker on his neck, taking a deep breath, the young man then says "sorry."

Only, it didn't come out to his ears as sorry, but as the Japanese word for sorry "Gomen". (There, that seems to be correct, now it is time for the ear translator) the youth says as he attaches the small earring to his left ear. Again we spoke, and again it sounded English to him. (Good, both translators seem to be working). The young man then picked up the phone and talked to the man in perfect Japanese.

"Hello... Oh, hello, Mister Sakuraba, it has been awhile.... uh- huh yes, I am aware that you were close friends with my family... No sir, I was unaware of that arrangement... I see... you want me to come to Japan to discuss a what? An arranged marriage! Look I'm not sure what my father talked with you about, but..."

Suddenly, the young man looked over at the stack of letters again. Tears formed in his eyes as the young man looked at them. (This could be my chance; I can go to Japan and finally fulfill my promise.) The young man thought to himself before talking to the other man on the line. "Ok Mister Sakuraba, allow me a few months to prepare and then I shall meet with you... Yes, thank you as well." The youth said as he hung up the phone.

Looking at the letters once again, the young man reached into his drawer again and took out a pair of glasses, adjusting them to fit his face he looked at the top letter, still in Japanese. (Oops, forgot to activate them) the youth thought as he pressed a small button on the side. Suddenly, as if by magic, the letters on the note changed to English, and you can read the writhing. The letters were written to the young man, Alex Storm. Alex then looked at the return address, it was postmarked a few years back, but the name and the thoughts of the person caused a tear to land near the name, Ranma Satomone.

"Ranma... Even though it's been a few years since you.... passed... I still plan to keep my promise. I'll help out as best as I can... after I sort this Marriage stuff out." Alex thought to himself.  
*****

A couple of days later, Alex finished his packing all the while waiting for three particular items. As he waited someone knocked on his door and then entered his room. It was and older gentleman, dressed in a black suit with a blue vest.

"Master Alex, are you sure that this is the best course of action; I do not believe that this is right, going along with an arranged marriage. I mean, pardon me for being frank, but what about the poor girl and her feeling?"

"Walter, I've always trusted your words, and have never reprimanded you for being frank. But believe me; I am not going to go through with it."

"But sir… why are you going through with this plan?"

"Walter… I look to you as my grandfather. There is no reason to call me sir, as for why I'm doing this. It's for…another reason." Alex said as he looked at the picture of him and a younger Ranma. "You remember the promise I made to him right. I plan to go to Japan, politely turn down this marriage, and then fulfill that promise." Just then, someone knocked on Alex's door. Opening the door, a man dressed in a white lab coat entered the room.

"Ah Alex, I see that you just finished packing, well then, I guess it's a good thing that I just finished the modifications to your inventions." The scientist said as he handed Alex three items, a pendant, shaped like a circle with a gold moon in the middle, a small clip, and a pair of eyeglasses. "The ear translator was the hardest thing to modify, but it's done, just clip it to the top of your ear, and it will stay well hidden, plus all three are coated with a special alloy that will avoid detection by magnets and metal detectors."

"Thanks Ghram, I'll be sure to treat them with care." Alex said as he clipped the earpiece on, placed the pendant around his neck, and lastly centered the glasses on his face. Turning to his two most trusted friends, Alex said. "Oh you two, I'm leaving you two in charge, if anything happen, e-mail me." Alex said as he left the house. On the way to his car, a newspaper flew at his feet, picking it up; Alex read the headline "STORM CORPOATION NAMED ONE OF THE TOP CORPORATIONS IN THE WORLD, OWNED BY ONE OF THE YOUNGEST MILLIONARES IN THE COUNTRY, ALEX STORM." Alex gave a little smirk and he placed the paper on the passenger seat as he drove toward the airport.

So what do you all think, this is the small Story That I planned using R8o's Road to Succession story line. How did Alex Meet Ranma? What promise did Alex make? You'll just have to find out.


End file.
